


Truth, Then Dare

by yellowincarnate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Getting Back Together, Kinda, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowincarnate/pseuds/yellowincarnate
Summary: A stunning admission from Lena at a game night leads to interesting admissions.





	Truth, Then Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlyreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/gifts).



> This is for my boi. Thanks for taking prompts all yesterday and writing them out, and making me want to give you one back. And now it's too long to just send over tumblr. -.- Much love!

“Truth” Lena smirked as she took another sip of her drink.

Maggie grinned.  “Best sex you’ve ever had.  Describe it. -Besides Kara”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand.  “Seeing as...” She trailed off, smiling sweetly at the passed out alien next to her.  “James Olsen. Ten or twelve times. Hard and fast or slow and sweet. That man knows his way around fingers, mouth and penis.”

“What?” Alex looked incredulously at her.  “When did you? How? I thought he hated you?”

“It was a blind date a few years before Lex went mad.  I’m pretty sure he thought I was just one of Lex’s goth friends.  Also…I did kinda go by a different name then, so that might have had something to do with it. And I mean, if he knew, I’d probably be fucking him and Kara-I’ve seen the way they look at each other.”

“No way.”  Winn was grinning.  “No way are you getting out of here without…” He trailed off as he typed something on his phone.  “Alright, James is coming over now. We’re probably gonna want to wake Kara up for this. I’ve got a plan.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kara was blinking sleep out of her eyes when there was a knock at the door.  Winn got up and let James into the party, were people were still playing Truth or Dare. Maggie had just sat down, cheeks still flushed from the pull-ups she had been dared to do.  “James! Truth or Dare” she called out.

“Uhhh, Truth, I guess?”

“I wanna hear about your best date.”

“She was a blind date.  Clark set me up with her.  I guess she was some friend of Lex’s?  That part wasn’t ever very clear to me.  Anyways, She was the absolutely gorgeous punk goth girl.  Really easy going and laid back.” James paused to open the beer Winn had handed him and took a swig.  With a small sad smile he continued. “I mean at first we met at this little diner called Quinn’s. Good food, just in case the conversation wasn’t that great-It closed down a few years ago.   It really seemed like we were hitting off well, I mean just everything clicked when I was with her. We had twelve dates, we seemed really compatible to me. I don’t know. Maybe we took things a little too fast?  She probably got scared and didn’t respond to me after the whole Lex and Clark breakup. I was pretty busy dealing with the fallout for, gosh, two months or so?”

Alex grinned wickedly.  “And what was her name?”

“Kiren.  She was gorgeous. I should probably look her up, see what she’s been up to.”

“How sweet.”  Maggie said.

“My turn, my turn”  Winn bounced excitedly on the couch.  “Lena!”

“Dare.”  A solitary eyebrow rose as she smirked at Winn

“Kiss James.”

“Hold up, I’m not sur-” James interjected

“Shut up and let the girl do her dare.”  Alex cut him off.

Lena rose from the couch, leaving Kara with a quick kiss.  She walked over to James and stood in front of him. “As much as I’d love to come up for coffee, I think I’d rather come up and see what other...beverages you have.”

“Wha-Ho-I-” James started stuttering several questions at once it seemed.  Only getting cut off when Lena put her lips on his. When they broke the kiss, James’ expression was awestruck and confused.

“Wow.  That was hot, but I think we might need to talk a bit.”  Kara sat on the couch watching them, biting her lip. The rest of the room and apparently vacated while they had been kissing.  “I’m thinking this might be the beginning of some wonderful nights.”


End file.
